Admitting is the First Step
by ireallydontcareaboutapenname
Summary: Jess is struggling to cope 2 years after Leslie's death, can someone turn his life around? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A/N R&R please hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia.

-------------------------------------

Jess sat in the darkness looking

up at the stars. He found himself out here more and more as time went by. He waited until May Belle went to sleep and then he climbed out of his window and down a ladder he placed after dinner. Today was a hard day for Jess; it was her 13th birthday; a birthday she would never see. He never imagined two years ago that she wouldn't be here to celebrate it with him. He almost felt guilty about turning 13 in just four months. He sat in the gliding chair very quietly, when he did so he could still hear her laugh, he remembered all of the laughter that they had shared and tears started to run down his cheek. Tonight he would cry himself to sleep just wanting to be near her again.

Jesse Sr. awoke to find his son asleep in the gliding chair outside. He gently shook him and gave him his list of chores for the morning, while he was at work. He added a few extra to those he normally gives as punishment for the progress report he brought home.

Pre-Algebra D

Art B-

History F

Biology D-

English C

P.E. F

Computers D+

Jess got up out of the chair and walked towards the greenhouse to start his chores. He thought to himself "why am I doing this, he doesn't even care about me" Jess then ran off into the woods and the once magical world of Terabithia. Jess stopped at the castle to pick up some supplies, luckily May Belle still went over to Terabithia quite regularly and always kept a few snacks and drinks hidden around the place. While he was there, he picked up an old sketchbook and some pencils. Jess then went off to their secret shelter, the only place that the Dark Master couldn't get to. He was planning on spending the day drawing, but while flipping through the pages, he saw her, there was Leslie Burke looking back at him, his eyes filled with tears and one fell down his cheek. Jess just sat there and stared at the picture not taking his eyes off of his queen.

Meanwhile, Jesse Sr. returned home from work to find Jess wasn't there and the list of chores, not completed.

"Mary have you seen Jess today?"

"No honey I haven't. What did you tell him this morning?"

"I just told him that we were very disappointed with him and I gave him his chores to do."

"Are you sure that's all you told him?"

"Yeah. You don't think that he went off into the woods do you?"

"Well I don't know Jack, but it would have been her birthday today."

"Shit! I completely forgot about that, no wonder he was sleeping outside this morning."

"He was sleeping outside this morning?"

"Yeah he was curled up on the glider."

"Well I hope he doesn't come down with anything, that's all that we need."

"What should we do?"

"I think he will come home, we just need to give him some space, I'm sure today will be very hard on him."

As dinner approached, the Aarons became increasingly worried and Mary decided to call the sheriff and file a missing persons report. The sheriff sent over a deputy and the K-9 unit to attempt to track him down.

Jess awakened suddenly as he heard something approaching the shelter. He heard a dog start barking and the branches in front of him parted and a flashlight was in his face.

"This is Deputy Larson, I have located the boy. Alright son let's go."

The Deputy led Jess off towards the house.

"You can't take me back there, my dad is going to kill me for running off like that"

"Well son we'll see when we get back home what we're going to do."

"Please I'm begging you don't take me back there."

"Sorry I have to bring you home."

The Aarons sat at the table with the sheriff. He was telling them about the new shock program for first time offenders to see if they could head the delinquency off.

"So Sheriff Green, tell us that again; you do what???"

"Well Ma'am we arrest them here and then we take them down to the juvenile detention center and we book them in, give them their phone call and place them in a cell for the night. The program with the best success is the 9 day program where they spend a week in our system and we deprive them from their normal school routine and instead we have our boot camp style instruction."

"Well I think we should give it a try, what do you think Mary?"

"I don't know it seems kind of harsh especially today."

"I know today but I think it is our best chance at getting him back on track in school."

"Yeah okay let's do it."

"Alright, here are the consent forms and if could just get your signatures right here, we will get to it as soon as they get back here. Now I must warn you, you have to act like you had nothing to do with this it is very important he thinks that you know nothing about his arrest."

"We'll try sheriff."

The sheriff stepped outside and saw the deputy leading Jess up the driveway. He stopped them next to his car and read Jess his rights.

"Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr., you are under arrest on the criminal charge of trespassing, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes sir."

Do you have anything on you like a pocket knife or anything that will stab me?"

"No sir."

"Place your hands on my vehicle and spread your legs"

The Sheriff patted Jess down, cuffed him, put him in the back of his car, and headed towards the Juvenile Detention Center.

"Sheriff what exactly is going to happen to me?"

"Well Jess, we are going to book you in, then you will be put in a cell."

"Book Me in, what does that mean?"

"Well, SOP is we take you in we get you finger printed, and we take your mug shot, then we give you a urine test and make sure you're not on any kind of drugs."

"I'm not on drugs, I swear!!"

"Well we will find out for sure after your UA. After that, we will give you a cavity search and we will delouse you."

"Cavity search, I just went to the dentist and I have perfect teeth."

"That's not what a cavity search is but that's great that you have good teeth."

"So what's a cavity search?"

"Well, we just make sure that you aren't hiding anything in any orifices like drugs or weapons."

"I already told you I don't do drugs damn it."

"Again, we will find out for sure in a minute. Well here we are, now sit still when I get you out, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Sheriff Green helped Jess out of the back of the car and led him in to the booking desk. After the Delousing, Jess was given his uniform to wear. An orange jumpsuit and prison issue briefs.

"You expect me to wear these, I am a boxers guy."

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time, here we are S43985 cell A-6 welcome home."

Jess looked around the cell to get used to his new surroundings. It was about 10' by 7' and a bunk bed along one wall and a toilet sink combo on the other. He put his sheet and blanket down and started to put on his clothes when someone rolled over the top bunk.

"Hey, I'm Brian what's your name?"

"I'm Jess, now do you mind I'm trying to get dressed here."

"Oh A first timer I see, well you're just going to have to get used to it, there is no privacy around here. The toilets in the corner for Christ's sake."

"Hey I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk like that."

"Sorry, So what brings you here?"

"Trespassing. You?"

"Vandalism Technically."

"Technically?"

"Yeah I was TPing my ex-girlfriends house. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did once."

"What happened she kick you to the curb?"

"No!! She died, today would be her 13th birthday too."

"Man that's rough. What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"So where do you go to school?"

"I'll go to Lark Creek Jr. High in the fall. Where do you go?"

"I go to Washington."

"You're in High school?"

"Yeah I'm 15. So you're what like 12."

"Yeah."

"That's weird, my first time here was when I was 12 too."

"So what happens next?"

"Well, you will probably get to call your parents."

"I don't think I want to call my parents, they will probably kill me."

"Whatever man, they are probably worried about you."

"If you say so, I kind of ran away from home."

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"Jess Aarons, time for your phone call!!"

"You know who to call."

Jess followed the guard out to a phone booth where Jess thought for a minute about who to call. Jess dialed the number Bill had given him if he ever needed anything, after 4 rings Jess got nervous that no one would answer.

"Hello"

"Hello, Mr. Burke."

"Huh who is this?"

"It's me Jess."

"Oh Jess, why are you calling, its 2:30 in the morning."

"Well Mr. Burke, I was hoping you could come and bail me out of jail?'

"Jail?? What happened?"

"Well they said I was Trespassing. I know my parents don't have the money to get me out."

"Yeah Jess I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Thanks so much Mr. Burke."

Jess hung up the phone and followed the guard back to his cell. Jess saw that Brian had fallen asleep so he made his bed quietly and tried to do the same. He tried to sleep but the light really bothered him, he tried putting his pillow over his head but that didn't work. He finally got to sleep but it seemed like only a few minutes before the guard returned.

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"Jess Aarons, visitor."

Jess stumbled out of bed, and put on his slippers. He followed the guard to a big room, with lots of tables and Mr. Burke sitting at one.

"Jess, what have you gotten yourself in to?"

"Well they said I was Trespassing."

"Where would you be Trespassing."

"Well I was over across the creek."

"Oh I see, you know we spent the day yesterday together remembering our Leslie, It's only natural, that you did the same."

"Yeah I spent the day looking at some old pictures in our rain shelter."

"Now Jess they won't release you to me, but I can give the money to your dad."

"It's no use, he won't take it. I guess I'll just have to ride this one out."

"It was nice to see you Jess, don't be a stranger you can call anytime..."

"Thanks Mr. Burke."

"The guard led Jess off to the cafeteria where the other boys were already eating.

A/N hope you enjoyed I like this story a lot more. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess went through the breakfast line and sat down next to Brian. Brian introduced him to the others.

"So Jess, this here is Paul, and that over there is Sam."

"Hey guys."

"So Jess who was your visitor earlier?"

"Oh that, it was my girlfriends dad."

"The one that died?"

"Yeah man, I called him to see if he could get me out of here, but they would only release me to my parents."

"Man I tried to tell you to call your parents, but you wouldn't listen."

"Easy Brian its his first time in here you know."

"Shut up Sam! He knows I'm just razzing him. So Jess, when is your court appearance.?"

"They haven't told me yet, when's yours?"

"I don't have one, I getting out of here any minute now."

"What about you guys, when are you getting out of here?"

"About Now."

"Ditto."

"So I guess I'll be here all by myself then."

"Yeah, you should have called your parents, they could have gotten you out of here."

"Well I guess that's something good to know."

"Yeah it really is, So when you get out of here, you should give me a call, we'll go do something."

"Sure Brian, but what's your number?"

"Oh my bad dude, its 555-3943 that's my cell."

"Alright man, see you on the other side."

Jess was led back to his cell after breakfast, where he spent the day napping, after all he didn't sleep well last night. After what seemed like days, the door opened and he was taken to lunch. Jess ate quietly as he was now the only one in the cafeteria. He finished his lunch and he was taken to the library where he picked up a book, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. As he flipped through the pages, he thought of Leslie, and all of the time spent in their own magical land. Jess was sound asleep when they came and got him for dinner, he ate quickly and went back to finish the book. It was soon lights out and Jess put the book down and tried to sleep, he wasn't really tired as he slept most of the day, but he tried regardless. Jess was dreaming about his parents, and what he thought they would do when he returned home. Then there was another pound on the door.

"Aarons wake up lets go."

"What's going on?"

"This is your first day of drill. LET'S GO LET'S GO. NOW Drop and give me 40!!"

"Whatever."

"Aarons, is that any way to address me?"

"No sir"

"What was that I didn't hear you."

"SIR NO SIR"

"That's better. Now Count it out"

"ONE…TWO…THREE……FORTY!"

"Good now on your feet Aarons."

"SIR YES SIR"

"Aarons, come with me its time for school. This is your teacher Ms. Myers."

"Ms. Myers, what are you doing here, I thought you retired?"

"Well Jess I did but I still teach here when need be. I never thought that I would see you in here, but its none of my business. Now let's get started."

Jess sat there and daydreamed as he often did two years ago when he was in her class. At about 12 a guard entered the room with a lunch cart. Ms. Myers stop teaching, and they ate together in silence. They finished lunch, and Ms. Myers finished her lesson, Jess was then taken and was given a shower before his court appearance. Jess stood in front of the judge, legs shaking.

"Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr. After hearing the evidence before me, I find you guilty of Trespassing and sentence you to 1 week in Juvenile Detention."

"Alright your Honor."

Jess sat on his bunk, and thought about the coming days, he didn't know how he would make it through it but before he knew it, he was standing behind the glass in his street clothes waiting for his parents. There was a buzz and the door opened. Jess walked out to see his father for the first time In a week, he didn't know how he would react, but his father watched from a distance, did a big come on wave, and went out to start the truck. Jess got in and they started off towards the house. There was an awkward silence in the truck as they drove back home, and nothing seemed to break it, then Jess decided to just get it over with.

"So, how much trouble am I in?"

"Well Jess, we're not really mad about you getting arrested, we're more disappointed that you didn't do your chores, and we are really disappointed in these grades that you are bringing home."

"Sorry, but I just can't keep going on like this."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I can't stand it anymore, I have to go on everyday like nothing happened, but something did happen, I lost my best friend."

"We're sorry that she died, but you can't do anything about it, you just have to keep going, you know its what she would want."

"How would you know what she would want, you didn't even accept her for who she was, you didn't even remember her birthday!"

"You know Jess I am really sorry for getting on to you on her birthday, but it doesn't change the fact that you needed punished. Your grades are pathetic,and they need to be brought up, or you'll have to stay back a year while your class moves on to middle school."

"Maybe its for the best, they're all jerks anyway."

"Jess now you know that's not right to talk about your classmates like that."

"Really… they all made fun of me after Leslie died, and they still do, they don't know how much it hurts to lose your best friend."

"No they don't, but you are a stronger person for it, just remember everything that you went through. Now go on up to your room and we'll finish this conversation."

"FINE!"

Jess went upstairs to his room, he opened the door to find May Belle playing with her dolls.

"Jess! You're okay!"

"Yeah May, what did you think would happen to me?"

"Well Tammy said that Jenny said that Christine said that her brother Brian was in a cell with you and that you got beat up by the guards."

"Wow May, I can't believe you listened to them."

"May Belle, can you go downstairs? Jess and I need to talk."

"Okay Daddy."

"Alright now, I guess the question is did you learn anything from your experience?"

"No, not really, I was scared for a little while, but I think I adjusted well."

"Do you think that upon seeing that side of the justice system, you are less likely to go back theree?"

"No, not really I mean if I would have to go back, I really wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Jess, now your mother and I have talked over the last week, and we felt awful for doing that to you, but…"

"YOU, You did that to me, it was awful, I mean they asked me all kinds of questions, they gave me a cavity search, and they put me in the cell naked, how could you knowingly put me through that."

"Jess, your mother and I thought it might help set you straight, maybe you would respond and try harder, because if you keep up what you're doing, that's exactly where you will end up, in JAIL,"

"Whatever, now If I try harder, will you get off my back?"

" Maybe, but we still expect you to do your chores everyday, and if your grades don't improve and you pull another stunt like that, I'm afraid we'll have to send you to boot camp."

"Alright."

Jesse left the room and Jess lied down on his bed, it had been a long week. He thought about what his father had told him, that if he continued what he was doing, he really didn't care at this point and he snuck downstairs and grabbed the phone. He called Brian.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"Its Jess."

"Oh hey, so they finally let you out huh?"

"Yeah it was only a week."

"I guess, but I've never been there longer than a couple days."

"Wow, you should try it."

"No thanks."

"So you said we'd do something."

"Yeah, but not tonight, my mom won't let me out, I get my license on Thursday, I could pick you up on Friday, and we'll go out."

"Sounds good."

"Just give me a call Friday afternoon, if you still want to go."

Jess hung up the phone and went downstairs.

"Who was that honey?"

"No one mom."

"You were just on the phone, there had to be someone on it."

"I tried to call Mr. Burke, but he didn't answer."

"Why would you call him?"

"I told him I would call when I got out."

"How did he know you were in there?"

"Well I used my phone call to call him."

"You called Mr. Burke over us; Jess you need to know that we are always here for you no matter what."

"You don't act like it. You didn't even come to my court appearance."

"Jess honey, we already knew what was going to happen, and the sheriff thought it would be better for the program if we weren't there."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Jess went back upstairs hung his blanket up and lied down again. He knew the names would fly at school tomorrow, he rolled over and passed out, it had been an extremely long week.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Aarons entered the room and walked over to the bed where Jess laid sleeping, she gently pushed him and said.

"Jess honey, you better wake up or you'll miss the bus."

"Do I have to, I don't feel very well?"

"What's wrong Hun?"

"I just don't feel like dealing with it."

"You will have to deal with it eventually, if not today, then tomorrow."

"I guess, but I don't want to have to deal with it today."

"Let's go, or I will get your father in here."

Jess rolled over and went back to sleep.

"You leave me no choice."

Jesse Sr. entered the room carrying a bucket of ice-cold water. He kicked the leg of the bed twice, and after no movement from the bed, he threw the bucket of water on Jess. Jess shot out of bed like a cannon ball.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

"Your mother said to wake up, now go get ready for school, and be sure to get your bedding downstairs to the dryer."

"FINE"

Jess went through his morning routine and ran off towards the buss. He sat at the back of the bus in the seventh grader section, and kept to himself. The bus arrived at school, and Jess walked in to his classroom. On the way Ms. Edmunds stopped him.

"Hey Jess, I missed you last week, what happened?"

"You didn't hear?"

"I heard lots of things, but I want to hear it from you."

"Well I got fed up with my father and ran away, but my parents decided to teach me a lesson, and had me arrested."

"Wow, that's bad, did you learn your lesson?"

"No, Not really."

"That is too bad Jess, if you ever need someone to talk to, know that I'm here. I'll even give you my number in case its sometime out of school. It's 555-5743"

"Thanks Ms. Edmunds."

"Oh, I thought I should tell you, I am no longer going to be Ms. Edmunds, I'm getting married this summer, his name is Ryan, Ryan McGregor."

"Congratulations."

Jess hurried off to class and took his seat. The bell rang and Mrs. Jennings quieted the class down, all crowding around Jess and asking him all kinds of questions.

"Quiet down class, I'm sure Jess has many stories, but this is not the time or place for it to be discussed."

"Yes Mrs. Jennings."

"If you want, I can answer their questions, just to get it out of the way."

"Alright, if you really want to, but we will wait until 5 minutes before lunch."

Lunchtime came, and Mrs. Jennings stopped teaching and gave Jess the floor.

"What did you do?"

"I was trespassing… next."

"What did you do all day?"

"Well they kind of had like a boot camp thing I did, and then Mrs. Myers came over, and we had school, then I would do homework and then it was lights out again… and you."

"Did you have the top bunk or the bottom?"

"Well I was there by myself all week… yeah."

"Was the food awful?"

"What food? Oh you mean that slop they called food… yes."

"Alright class lets settle down and get to lunch."

The rest of the day went by normally and Jess went back home, did his chores and homework, and had dinner. IT was a pretty normal day, far less badly than Jess expected. The rest of the week went by just as normally. When Friday afternoon came around, Jess got off the bus and rushed in to call Brian.

"Hey Jess"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID"

"Ohh, so did you get your license yesterday?"

"Yep sure did."

"So are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought we would just cruise the town; are you still game?"

"Yeah 'm game, but I don't think my parents will let me go out tonight."

"Why Not?"

"Well, I really don't have any friends and if I tell them where I met you, they won't let me go for sure."

"Well, Can you tell them you are going to the movies?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Call me back when you know for sure."

"Alrighty then."

Jess went into the laundry room, and asked his mother.

"Mom there is a new kid at school, he was wondering if we could go to the movies?"

"That's nice dear, what's his name?"

"Brian, he said if you drop me off his mom could bring me back."

"Okay dear, but you need to be home by 11."

"Thanks mom."

"Jess, don't make me regret this."

"Okay."

Jess went to his room, and called Brian. He hung up and did the homework Ms. Jennings assigned. It was soon dinner, and after they ate his mom took him downtown to the movie theatre. He went inside and waited for her to leave, and then he went around back where Brian was waiting.

"Sup."

"Hey Jess, it's about time you showed up, you're cutting into our fun time."

"Yeah I have to be home by eleven."

"Curfew; man that's a drag."

"Yeah I know, now let's go."

"Alright man, but we have to go pick up Sam."

"That's cool."

"So, how was your week in the clink?"

"It wasn't bad, you should try it, its pretty relaxing."

"If you say so."

"Alright man get in the back so Sam can get in quick."

"Hey Sam."

"What up Jess, they let you out I guess."

"Yeah they did."

"How was it?"

"It wasn't bad, it was kind of nice getting away from my life for a week."

"Cool man."

"So Brian, I heard Frank got some in."

"Sweet Sam, let's see if he's there."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Jess."

"Man I didn't sign up for illegal activities."

"Come on Jess grow a pair, I mean literally"

"Oooooooo…"

"Whatever Brian at least I have something to look forward to, what's your excuse?"

"ZING, you gonna take that Brian?"

"Well, yo' family is so po' that you eat cereal with a fork to save milk"

"Oh yeah, well yo' daddy so ugly he looked out the window and got arrested for mooning."

"Come on guys that's enough of this."

"Shut up Sam; we can bring you into this too. Truce Jess?

"Yeah whatever."

"Looky there, there's Frank."

"What up fellas?"

"Nothin' much Franky."

"Who we got back here?"

"This is Jess, we met a couple weeks ago."

"A'ight. What can I hook ya' up with?"

"Heard ya got some greens in."

"Yeah man, how much you want?"

"Oh, I guess 10 bucks worth."

"A'ight here ya' go. Now… where did this come from?

"Found it in the street."

"That's correct."

Brian pulled away and turned towards the highway. A couple of blocks later flashing lights appeared behind the car. Brian pulled over and took off running, Sam followed suit. Jess was trying to get out of the back seat when the officer tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. After a short chase the other officer returned, unable to catch up with Brian and Sam.

"Alright son, it looks like were going to have to take you in."

"Whatever."

"After we search the car, We'll be on our way. Now is there anything in the car we should know about?"

"Um…"

"Spit it out Son we don't have all night."

"Well, they just bought some greens not even 2 minutes ago."

"Thank you son, now is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of, I really didn't know them very well."

"Okay well were going to take a look. Have a seat back here. Dispatch… this is officer Davis, we have a 10-200, can we get a K-9 unit out here?"

"10-4 ETA 20 minutes."

"Alright Son now we have to wait for the K-9 to show up, so what can you tell me about those guys you were with?"

"Their names are Brian and Sam. Brian just turned 16 yesterday and I don't know how old Sam is I guess 15."

"Do you know their last names?"

"No I said I didn't know them very well."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well Brian was my cellmate a couple weeks ago and Sam is his friend who was also in jail."

"So you've been to juvenile detention before?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you son?"

"12"

"You are 12 years old and have multiple stays in Juvenile detention… don't you think you should obey the law a little bit more?"

"What are you my father? I mean it's none of your business what I do with my life."

"You're right its not, but you really need to think about where your life is going. Do you really want to spend your teen years in jail? Don't answer that, its rhetorical. Now where do these guys live?"

"Well Sam lives over at 13th and maple in the brown house, I don't know where Brian lives."

"So why are you out with guys you met in the detention center two weeks ago that are 4 years older than you?"

"I don't really have any friends, and they were nice to me and it seemed like they were in there for having fun, and I haven't really had any fun in over a year now."

"Alright just sit tight a couple more minutes and when the K-9 gets here we can transfer the scene."

-------------------------

The K-9 unit showed up and officer Davis left to take Jess to the Detention center. They arrived after a short drive and they booked Jess in. They came and got him and brought him into an interrogation room. Where his father was waiting.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well Jess It's a law that your parents must be present for any criminal questioning, so here I am."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well they have you on drug possession charges."

"Those weren't mine I swear."

"Well Jess I am not sure that matters."

Officer Davis entered the room and sat down.

"So Jess I guess, do you want to tell me what happened tonight."

"……….."

"Come on Jess."

"Well Brian picked me up at the movies and we went and picked up Sam at his house. Then we drove over to the warehouse district and bought some greens from Frank. And then got pulled over by you."

"I know that but is there anything else."

"NO I ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW."

"Calm down Jess we just want to figure out what to do with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Jess, we can charge you for drug possession or we might be able to get you a plea bargain where you testify against Brian, Sam, and Frank."

"Well what kind of time am I looking at if I take the plea bargain?"

"Well I will have to talk to a DA but probably 6 months to a year."

"And if I don't take it?"

"Well the maximum sentence would be until you turn 18."

"Huh and what kind of time will the others get?"

"Well they can be tried as adults so they could get as much as 10-15 years."

"Well let me talk to my dad for a second and get back to me about the terms of the deal."

"Alright I'll make a few phone calls."

"Dad what should I do?"

"Well Jess you would be stupid to not take it I mean you take 5 years over months, for someone you don't even know that well to know his name."

"Yeah well I guess we will just wait to see what he has to say."

---- -------

"Okay guys I made a couple of phone calls and the DA said that you can plead guilty for misdemeanor possession if you testify against Brian and Sam. It carries a maximum sentence of 9 months."

"Well that sounds like a deal."

"That's great… did I tell you that they apprehended Sam and Brian at Sam's house."

"THAT'S GREAT."

"I thought you would feel that way. Well we should get you in a cell."

"Can I have a minute?'

"Make it quick."

"I am sorry dad. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course Jess, you have to know that I love you, no matter how much you think that I hate you, always know that I love you more than anything."

"Tell mom I am sorry too."

"Will do Jess, now stay out of trouble."

"Thanks dad."

"Alright Jess let's go."

A/N Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess was lying on the top bunk when he heard the door open; he just kept on looking at the ceiling, as he knew what was going through the mind of whoever was walking in. After a few minutes, he rolled over and to his surprise, there stood Brian.

"You Son of a Bitch, how could you rat us out?"

"Easy Brian, I…I…"

Brian grabbed Jess by the arm and yanked him off of the top bunk onto the floor. He began to pummel Jess in the face repeatedly when the door opened and several guards came rushing in. They grabbed Brian and pulled him off and quickly subdued him. Jess was bleeding pretty badly and they called an ambulance.

"Jess… Jess… Can you hear me?"

"MRHGHGH"

"Can you show us what's bothering you?...............Your jaw… Your nose… Your right arm…anything else?"

"MGFHPGH"

"Just lay still, and we'll get you some help."

The ambulance arrived and they took Jess to the hospital, where his parents were already waiting.

"What happened officer?"

"Well some one decided it would be a good idea to put Brian and Jess in the same cell."

"What kind of idiot did that?"

"That has yet to be determined."

"Well I guess it is what it is… Can we see our son?"

"Yeah, as soon as they get the x-rays and decide what needs to be done."

When the Aarons entered the room, the doctor placed the x-rays on the light board.

"Well it looks like we have a broken right arm and a dislocated jaw."

"What does that mean doctor?"  
"Well, we will set his arm and cast it and his jaw we will put back in place and give him some pain meds.

"That's great doctor."

"Alright folks I think we're finished here, we will call you if anything changes."

"Alright see you Jess, we love you."

The Aarons left and after the doctor finished setting Jess's arm, he was cuffed and returned to the Detention center.

"Alright Jess here you go a new cell. Now can we get a statement from you?"

"What do you need?"

"Well just tell me what happened leading up to the attack."

"Well I was lying there and I heard the door open. I gave him some privacy while he got dressed and then I was going to say hello. It turned out that it was Brian and he was upset that I had ratted him out so he pulled me off the bunk and started whaling on me. I really don't remember anything after that."

"Thank you Jess now get some rest, you have a meeting with the DA tomorrow."

"Alright."

Jess went and lay down. He was just about asleep when the door opened again.

"Welcome home S453674 now stay out of trouble."

"Hey Scott."

"Jess?!??! What are you in for this time?"

"Drug possession. You?"

"I ran away, now do you mind?"

"Oh yeah my bad. So you ran away, that sounds familiar."

"Why is that?"

"Well two weeks ago, I ran away and here I am now."

"Well maybe you wanted to come back here, but I am never going through that again."

"That's great, but I never had any intention of coming back either."

"Well we're not the same person."

"You're right, but they weren't my drugs anyway."

"Yeah sure. So what's with your arm?"

"I kind of fell off the top bunk."

"How do you kind of fall off?"

"Well I had some help."

"Oh I see. So what's next?"

"You'll get a phone call. I suggest calling your parents"

"No I don't think so."

"Well whatever, but they might reconsider your punishment."

"How would they do that?"

"Well see that S on your pocket?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well that says you are in the "S" program which your parents send you here to try and scare you straight."

"What, they wouldn't do that to me."

"Well I didn't think so either, but that's what it is."

"No you're lying."

"Whatever man, now I have to get to sleep, I have a meeting with the DA tomorrow. Please be quiet when you come back from your phone call."

"Alright man."

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM  
"Hoager time for your phone call."

By the time Scott got back Jess was asleep and he quietly climbed to the top bunk and followed suit. There was a knock on the door early the next morning and the guard came in and escorted Jess to an interview room, where the district attorney was waiting.

"Well Jess, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah."

"First, we'll talk about the trial. Well this week, we will have a hearing to establish that we will charge Brian and Sam as adults."

"Alright, do I have to testify as that?"

"No, you won't have to testify until after the actual trial starts."

"When will that be?"

"Well if everything goes according to plan, it will be right before you are released."

"Sounds good. What kind of questions can expect?"

"Umm that's hard to say, but I will ask you about the events of that night, the sale as well as the assault. Then after that the defense will get to cross-examine you. They will probably ask you about your decision to go out with them on that night, and how you met the defendants."

"Okay, is there anything else that I should know?"

"Not that I can think of, but tomorrow you will have a court appearance where you will formally plead guilty to the charges and you will be sentenced."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So will I stay here?"

"No after your sentencing, then you will be transferred to the state Juvenile detention in Richmond."

"Will my parents be able to visit?"

"That depends on how much they want to come over, you get bi-weekly visiting privileges and if your parents want they can come over twice a month.

Jess was returned to his cell and his breakfast was delivered. Scott returned from the cafeteria and climbed up onto his bunk.

"So breakfast in bed what do you have to do to get that?"

"Well, you have to be in protective custody."

"Protective custody, how did you swing that?"

"Hello, my arm."

"Oh yeah. Who did that to you?"

"Did you meet Brian?"

"Yeah, he seemed like a cool kid."

"That's what I thought too, but I hung out with him Friday, and he bought some drugs. Then we got pulled over and he bolted, leaving me to deal with the drugs."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it sure does, I'll be in Richmond until next summer now."

"Will you get to move on?"

"I hope, that's all I need is to be stuck in elementary school another year."

"Yeah that would suck for you."

"Well, did you call your parents last night?

"Yeah, I apologized for running away, and my mom started to cry and I had to hang up."

"That's good, just hang in there and you'll be out of here in a week."

"Yeah I think I can handle a week of this."

"Yeah its not too bad, I hope I can make it 9 months in a harder facility."

"Ooh 9 months I don't think I could do it."

"I will, I just hope I don't change too much, that's all I need is to come out of there a hardened criminal."

"I think you will be the same as when you went in. If not you can always hang out with me and Gary, we can always use a criminal mastermind to cause more mischief."

"That's nice, but I will just concentrate on being myself in the big house."

"Word of advice, get in a fight on the first day."

"I don't think that's possible given my arm injury."

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"Hoager lets go to lunch. Here's yours Jess."

"Seeya."

"Yeah."

Jess sat alone in his cell eating his lunch. After he was done, he leaned back and took a nap. He soon was awoken when Scott returned from lunch, he brought Jess he thought he would enjoy, The Count of Monte Cristo.

"Thanks man, what did you get?"

"I got The Three Musketeers."

"That's cool, I guess I'll read this, I never have read this book, but I heard it was good."

"I thought you would like it, given your current situation."

"Ha Ha."

They spent the afternoon on their Dumas author fest, and it was soon lights out. After lights out, Jess just looked up and thought about his last day in Lark Creek for 9 months.

------------------

Morning came, and Jess was given a nice shirt and tie for his court appearance. He was taken to a van, and driven to the courthouse. As he sat in front of the bench, the door opened.

"All rise."

"Docket number 435532 State of Virginia v. Aarons possession of a controlled substance."

"I understand that there is a plea agreement."

"Yes your honor."

"Alright Jesse Aarons how do you plead to these charges."

"Guilty your honor."

"Alright."

"What is your sentencing agreement?"

"275 days your honor."

"Alright. Jesse Aarons, I sentence you to 275 days in the state juvenile detention center."

With that the Judge left the room to prepare for the next case. Jess turned and hugged his parents.

"Jess, we'll be over every two weeks to see you."

"Don't worry about me mom, I can handle myself."

"Alright Jess let's go."

"Bye, see you in two weeks."

It was a long ride to Richmond. It was even longer because he was by himself. As the miles ticked by, his nervousness increased as well, he was beginning to doubt his ability to make it in this environment for an extended period of time. The bus exited the highway, and entered the grounds. It was a formidable place. It was a three story stone construction with no real windows to speak of. The van pulled into a garage like structure on the back of the building. The bus stopped and a guard entered the bus.

"Aarons, Jesse 275 days."

"Yes sir."

"Welcome to the State Juvenile Detention Center. If you would follow me please."

"Yes sir."  
Jess followed the guard to the entrance, his nine month stay had just begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: hope you enjoyed, please review, I'm on vacation so it might be a few days before I update agin.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jess entered the detention center, a cold sweat broke out. The guard led him into a room where he was booked in. Afterward he was given a physical to check his incoming health, and to establish a baseline for the rest of his incarceration. He was then given his uniform, an orange jumpsuit with the number 099340D on the sleeve and pocket. After he was dressed, they led him to the commandant's office.

"Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr. 275 days drug possession. I see here that your UA was clean though, that's good; we won't have to put you in detox. After you get done here, you will be given a psych evaluation and assigned a cell. The rules are pretty simple, follow directions, and stay clear of fights and you will do fine. I understand you were in a fight before you left."

"Kind of sir it was more of an ambush."

"Well just keep to your business and you should stat clear of trouble. Now follow officer O' Leary and we will get your psych evaluation out of the way."

"Yes sir."

"Sir; I like that, guess we won't have to train you very much."

Jess followed officer O' Leary to the psychologist's office. He sat down on the couch and waited for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to use the facilities."

"That's okay. So what is this for?"

"Well I will give you a series of tests, and then in a week or so, we will test you again to see how you are adjusting. Also it will place you in a class for the rest of the year."

"Alright let's get started I guess."

After what seemed like hours and hundreds of questions, they were finally finished. Jess was determined to be average, and was placed in general population. His new cell was in cellblock A-225. Officer O'Leary placed him in the cell and closed the door behind him.

"What up dude. I'm Dan."

"Nothin' much man, I'm Jess."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well they left me holding the bag…literally."

"Hah that's funny."

"No it really isn't."

"Whatever, I always find it helpful to laugh at yourself."

"Har har har."

"That's better. So how long you in for?"

"9 months."

"Lucky. I'm here for two years."

"Oh man what for?"

"I stabbed a kid."

"Why did you do that?"

"He ratted me out. So what's with your arm anyway?"

"I was in a fight."

"Sweet, between us we can really fend for ourselves."

"Whatever man, I'm just here to get through my nine months… not to get into fights over stupid stuff."

"Well, when you've been here longer and gain the knowledge of the inside, you'll change your mind."

"Whatever you say. So how long have you been here, that you have come across this "knowledge"?"

"Oh, about 5 days."

"5 days that's all?"

"Unfortunately, only 725 more days to go."

"Well I guess you can keep tally marks like they do in all of the old movies."

"Hah I just sit here till they tell me to leave."

"So how's the food around this place; is it any better than where I came from."

"Yeah the food is great, it's catered in from some fancy restaurant downtown."

"Really?"

"NO. It's the same slop as anywhere else. Oh I forgot to tell you gullible is written on the ceiling."

"Where?"

"Oh my you are so gullible, no wonder you got left holding the bag."

"Shut up. They left me holding the bag, because... because…"

"Because you are gullible, that's why."

"Alright… alright I'm gullible so what."

"Well in here, you have got to question everything that's told to you or you will get into big trouble."

"Huh, so how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Well, let's just say I don't want to have to sleep with one eye open for nine months if I steer you wrong."

"I suppose that's a good enough reason. So how do you sleep with one eye open?"

"I don't know; but if I had, to I guess I would learn."

*BUZZZZZ

"What's that?"

"Dinner, Now let's go so we don't get the burnt stuff at the bottom of the pot."

"Yum, I can hardly wait."

Dan led Jess to the mess hall, and they went through the line and got their food. Dan then sat down at a table with his friends. After dinner, they went back to the cell and Dan worked on an assignment for class the next day.

"So how was your first dinner?"

"Not bad, it wasn't nearly as horrible as you made it seem."

"Really, you hardly ate anything."

"I wasn't very hungry."

"Whatever man you need to eat or you won't do to well. I need to do my assignment, do you know how to do algebra?"

"A little bit… so do they give many assignments around here?"

"No not really, I just hate math and it takes me awhile to do it."

"Math isn't bad. You just need to concentrate."

"Concentrate, yeah that's the key………NOT."

"Easy man, I'll help you, after all, you are helping me adjust to prison life."

"Alright. So how do you do this one?"

"Lets see here… x-23= 4. Well, you always want to get x by itself."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you have to get rid of the -23 so what do you do to get rid of a negative number?"

"Ummmmmm… add it?"

"Yeah. Okay, so whatever you do to one side, you have to do to the other. So add it to the other side as well."

"Okay."

"Alright so you have x=27, good job! Now try the next one."

"Okay we have 2x+4=12. So we get x by itself… and we have……… x=4"

"Exactly, see you can do it if you concentrate."

"Okay, now let me finish this, then it will probably be time for lights out."

"Alright…just try to hurry, I have some questions for you."

"Ask away."

"Well you need to concentrate remember."

"Oh yeah."

-----------

"LIGHTS OUT!!"

"Did you get finished?"

"Basically, I had one left."

"I guess you can do it in the morning."

"Morning HAH."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, they get us up at 5:30, then we run for an hour."

"Wow I guess I should have eaten more!"

"Then we get a shower and breakfast, then its time for class."

"That's a lot, you do it everyday?"

"They have done it everyday but yesterday since I've been here."

"Oh man this is gonna suck."

"So you said you had questions…"

"Oh yeah. Well I was going to ask about the morning, but I guess we covered that already. So how old are you."

"14. You?"

"12"

"12! 12?!? You're only 12"

"Yeah. Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, I think you are the youngest in here."

"Oh well I guess I'll be 13 in 3 months."

"That always sucks, having a birthday in jail."

"How do you know?"

"Well I spent my 14th birthday in jail."

"Hmm so you've been here before."

"No. Today is my birthday."

"Wow. I guess Happy birthday, I know it probably doesn't mean much."

"Thanks man."

"So you said you stabbed someone cause they ratted on you, what about?"

"Well, I sold some drugs at school, and some nerd saw me and told the principal. So how much were you caught with?"

"Well I think it was about the size of a baseball."

"Huh, that's some party."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well we better get to sleep, or morning will suck even harder."

Morning came and Jess got out of bed a drowsily rubbed his eyes before joining Dan in line outside the cell. The block was led outside and began running. It was a long hour, and Jess was never more ready to stop running. After a quick shower, it was time for breakfast, and Jess was so hungry he could eat a cow. Unfortunately, he found himself at the back of the line, where the cooks would have to scrape the bottom of the pot. Jess didn't care and he nearly inhaled the food. He put his tray in the return line, and went off to find his classroom. It seemed like forever, but Jess sat at the back of the classroom, and worked ahead. At the end of class, he was already finished with his assignment, and he returned to his cell, where Dan was already there working on the assignment.

"Jess, you gonna work on the assignment?"

"Nah."

"You better, or they'll give you extra running in the morning."

"I already finished it."

"Sweet, can I copy?"

"No man, but I can help you out."

"Whatever."

---------

"See, you don't even need my help."

"Thanks man. How has your first day been?"

"Well the shower turned off when I still had soap to rinse off, I was at the back of the breakfast line and got burnt food."

"That sucks, but I guess you'll learn not to do that again."

"Yeah. Where were you at breakfast?"

"I was with my friends from back in Norfolk. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I heard you crying so I wanted to make sure."

"Yeah I was."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just nervous and scared."

"That's understandable, I felt the same way my first night."

"So when's lunch around here?"

"Anytime now."

"Do you mind if I sit with you and your friends?"

"Sure man, after all you are a huge help with this damn math."

"Norfolk, is your dad in the Navy or something?"

"No, he's a electrician, but my moms in the Navy."

*BUZZZ

"There's lunch, let's go."

"Alright."


End file.
